


Because I’m not Cinderella

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #IsayamaHajime #HistoriaReiss #ErenYeager, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Levi - Freeform, POV Mikasa Ackerman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Mungkin mulai sekarang, aku harus mencari dongeng lain untuk kehidupanku.





	Because I’m not Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> ◎Cerita ini bersetting AU namun beberapa nama tempat menggunakan nama sesuai manga/anime
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer Attack on Titan by Isayama Hajime

“Cinderella hanya dongeng konyol yang membuat wanita memimpikan hal mustahil. Memangnya, ada berapa banyak wanita di dunia ini yang memiliki nasib seberuntung itu? Berapa banyak Ibu Peri yang bisa mengubah gadis biasa menjadi seorang Putri?”

Pemilik suara itu berdiri di belakangku. Tanpa perlu membalikkan badanku sepenuhnya, aku sudah bisa menebaknya melalui nada suara itu. Apa pun yang dikatakannya, suaranya selalu terdengar sinis dan meremehkan.

Aku membalikkan badanku ke posisi semula, tidak menyapanya. Meski tahu, sepasang kaki telanjang itu berjalan menghampiri. Tidak dipersilakan pun, ia mengambil duduk di sebelahku.

Kami duduk menghadap hamparan laut yang sesekali memperdengarkan deburan ombaknya. Karena pelabuhan sedang sepi kala itu, kami bahkan bisa mendengar kicauan camar dari jauh. Mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kami.

Aku menunggunya bicara. Menjelaskan apa yang telah ia katakan tadi. Tapi, selama beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih membisu. Pria di sampingku ini justru terlihat sibuk menikmati lanskap matahari senja. Mungkin pemandangan itu terlihat lebih menarik daripada menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya kepadaku.

“Bukumu,” katanya. “Aku berbicara tentang bukumu.” Telunjuknya terarah pada buku di pangkuanku. Buku cerita bergambar yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan kerajaan.

“Kau juga membacanya?” tanyaku.

Pandangan kami bertemu sesaat. Namun dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke depan. “Aku tidak sengaja membacanya.”

Mukanya sedikit memerah. Entah malu karena ketahuan pernah membaca buku cerita ini, karena cahaya senja, atau karena tanpa sengaja bersitatap denganku. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh sebelah pipiku sendiri.

“Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Mikasa.”

Mataku terbeliak. Aku menelan ludah dan hampir saja tersedak karenanya. Memangnya, apa yang ia tahu tentang pemikiranku?

Tidak. Aku yakin sudah menyembunyikan hal ini dengan sangat rapi. Aku sering tersenyum, bekerja dengan baik, bahkan pergi berkumpul dengan teman-teman seperti biasa. Aku tidak lagi mengungkit hal itu. Aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari keseharianku, meski diam-diam masih mendoakannya. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tahu sesuatu yang tidak disadari orang lain?

“Kau mungkin bisa membodohi semua orang, tapi tidak kepadaku,” ucapnya seolah benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku. Sepasang mata kelamnya menatapku lekat, membuat gelisah dan menenangkan secara bersamaan.

“Kumohon. Jangan memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun,” pintaku. “Rivaille- _heichou_ , tolong katakan kalau kau akan merahasiakan ini.”

Tangannya mencengkeram bahuku, menggoncankannya pelan. “Sebenarnya, apa yang kau harapkan?”

Aku meringis kecil. Mengisyaratkan sakit akibat cengkeramannya. Ia memindai wajahku, tapi tidak menangkap isyaratku. Atau mungkin memang sengaja ia abaikan.

Aku menyanginya, aku bahagia melihatnya kebahagiaanya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Perasaanku yang terluka begitu parah, lubang yang terus saja menggerogotiku. Menyisakan perih dan sakit yang harus terbiasa kunikmati setiap detiknya.

Tapi, aku tidak mengatakannya pada pria di depanku ini.

Ia menyelam ke dalam mataku yang sudah terselimuti cairan bening, dan aku merasakan kekuatan cengekeramannya bertambah. Ini menyakitiku.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia mengalah. Menghela napas dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

Kami terdiam lagi. Mencoba menetralkan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur berkecamuk. Gelap mulai merambat di langit.Matahari mulai kehilangan sinarnya di ufuk, digantikan bulan dan bintang yang sudah siap bertahta.

“Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kota,” ajaknya.

Ia berdiri terlebih dahulu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Ia menatapku sekali lagi saat kami sudah berdiri saling berhadapan. Aku mencoba melepas genggamannya, tapi ia justru mengeratkannya.

“ _Heichou_ , Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang.” Ia menggeleng. “Orang-orang bisa salah paham dengan ini.”

Tak acuh. Ia terus berjalan, membiarkan tangan kami tetap saling bertautan. “Tidak akan ada yang berani berbicara tentangku.”

Jawaban itu sedikit menggelitikku. Fakta tentang pria ini membuatku nyaris tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja perdebatan di antara kami tadi seolah menghilang, aku mengulum senyum di sampingnya.

“Mikasa?”

“Ya.”

“Apa menurutmu, Petra bahagia di sana?”

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengingat nama Petra dalam ingatanku. Ah, ia gadis yang pernah bergabung dalam tim Heichou. Sayangnya, gadis itu bernasib naas karena ajal lebih dulu menjemputnya.

“Selama ia melihat orang yang disayanginya bahagia, ia pasti akan bahagia,” jawabku.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku. “Oleh karena itu, berbahagialah jika kau ingin melihatnya bahagia.”

Aku tersentak. Baru menyadari kalau kami berdiri di dekat gerbang dalam kota. Tembok di samping kami menampilan ukiran wajah Ratu, beserta Raja dan anaknya. Wajah keluarga bahagia itu mencubitku begitu keras. Aku bahkan nyaris menggumamkan nama pria di ukiran itu, Raja kami yang baru.

“Aku tidak memintamu melupakannya, sama seperti aku yang tidak akan pernah melupakan Petra. Aku, kau, mereka akan selalu saling menyayangi—meski tak lagi sesuai harapan awal—yang lebih penting ... kita harus melangkah ke depan dan berbahagia. Aku yakin, mereka pun berharap seperti itu.”

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Kubiarkan kepalaku terjatuh di bahunya dan mulai terisak. Buku cerita dalam genggamanku terlepas dan tergeletak begitu saja di tanah berdebu.

Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi Cinderella. Mungkin mulai sekarang, aku harus mencari dongeng lain untuk kehidupanku. Atau lebih baik bila aku sendiri yang menciptakan dongeng itu.


End file.
